Louis Tomlinson and The Vibrator
by iBravery
Summary: What the hell was Styles thinking? Torturing him like this. A vibrator for crying out loud!


**Summary**: What the hell was Styles thinking? Torturing him like this. A vibrator for crying out loud!

**Authors' Note**: I got this idea when I read on Tumblr that some girl was being a little brat when Louis was apparently being an arse to the fans. Personally, I don't think it happened the way the girl said, but whatever. This story came out of it, so, all is good. :)

* * *

Louis had sworn to himself that he had went to bed after last nights… activities, wrapped in Harry's arms, which was he was a little more than shocked to wake up to cold sheets, and a note left in the other brunette's place.

Sitting up groggily, Louis wiped the sleepiness from his eyes, and lifted the small note, reading it to himself quietly.

"Morning, Boo bear," Louis chuckled to himself at the first line. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake up with early morning kisses – I know they're your favorite." The tanned male smiled widely to himself; he adored the fact the Harry knew him so well, even about something as silly as his favorite type of kisses.

"I promise to make it up to you," Louis kept reading. "In fact, if you look inside your bedside table drawer, there is something waiting for you." The note ended there, leaving Louis slightly confused but reached over to his bedside table, and opened to drawer anyways, and gaped at what was inside.

Picking up the object, Louis noticed there was a note taped to it as well. Taking off the note, and setting the object down on his bed, choosing to ignore it as his Hazza's word were more important.

"Hi again, Lou," the note started off again this time. "I know what you must be thinking. 'A vibrator? What on Earth does he have in mind,' and I'll tell you, when I see you later today at the studio, but for now, I want you to put it in, and leave it. Don't you dare think about taking it out, or I'll have to punish you." The note ended with a written 'I love you,' leaving Louis to stare at the obstruction.

Put it and leave it? Harry's note was right, one hundred percent right. Louis was thinking what the bloody hell Harry is thinking.

However, he didn't want to think about what Harry's 'punishment' – or maybe he did, but he'll never admit to liking things bit rough – might be, so Louis grabbed the toy, an outfit from his closet, and prepared to get ready for the day.

* * *

The boys were only half on hour into their recording, and Louis was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with that… thing in him, and feeling Harry smirking at him every time they were in close proximity.

A quarter into his solo in their new song, Louis felt the vibrator spring to life a moment, automatically causing him to moan lowly as it was near his prostate.

"Louis, did you just… moan," Niall asked, taking a step away from him.

There was no point in hiding it as they had just recorded it, so Louis admitted to it. "Uh, yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Mate, I love you like a brother, but that's as far as I go. You've got that lad over there for… that," Niall said, point to Harry after choosing to stand next to Liam as it started getting awkward.

"No – it's not like that, Ha-" and then the intercom cut him off.

"Alright, alright. Take a break, lads. Niall and Zayn, you're done. Go home if you want," Paul said roughly.

As the others filed out, Louis made a grab for Harry, pulling him into the nearest loo, and locking themselves in it once he made sure it was clear.

"Alright, spill, Haz," Louis said, shifting from foot to foot, still feeling uncomfortable at the intrusion the vibrator caused.

"I'm just having some fun, Lou," Harry said, stepping in front of the shorter male, and playing with the sandy colored hair.

Lou cocked his head to the side, sighing in pleasure as Harry massaged his scalp slightly, not noticing Harry reach into his back pocket, pulling out a small remote, and flicking the 'on' switch.

Moaning, Louis' eyes flickered with lust and want, and without warning, pulled the curly brunette into a rough kiss, both of his hands locked behind the others head.

Groaning into the kiss, Harry slammed Louis against one of the stalls, one of his large hands holding Louis against himself and grinded into the other, both of their bits just aching to seek relief, as his other large hand firmly held onto the remote to the vibrator, tuning up the dial to setting 'two.'

"Fuck, Harry," Louis groaned, pulling away from the kiss when he felt the vibrator pick up speed and leaning his head against the bathroom stall, grinding back into Harry's hips, as Harry started attack his neck and collar bones with love bites – hard enough to ignite more pleasure, but soft enough to not leave any marks.

And then, Harry pulled away abruptly, leaving Louis gasping for air. "Wha – Harry," was the only thing Louis could manage to escape from his lips as his mind was still in lust.

Flicking the remote off, Harry put it back in his pocket. "Later, Louis," was the only explanation Harry was willing give, placing a quick kiss on the shorter males lips, before unlocking the door, and stepping out of the loo, leaving Louis behind to process what had just happened.

* * *

Louis hadn't meant to be mean to the fans, but at that exact moment of when Paul decided to drag him back, Harry decided to turn the vibrator one once more, and Louis let his frustration slip, taking it out on the fans.

However when he came back to the flat he and Harry shared, Louis felt himself vibrating once more, but thankfully it wasn't from the toy, and it came from his mobile.

Seeing that it was Harry, Louis answered it straight away. "Haz," Louis answered.

"Aw, don't be like that Boo," Harry answered back, playfully.

"I'll be home in thirty minutes," Harry continued. "I promised I'd make this worth it, after all," and Louis couldn't help the gran that escaped his lips.

Chuckling to himself, the pair exchanged quick 'I'll see you in a bit,' and hung up.

_Thirty minutes, huh_, Louis thought to himself, and he quickly went to his own bedroom, having to pause once or twice from the vibrator coming on, surprising him.

Stripping out of his own clothes, Louis grabbed his mobile, calling Harry back as quick as he could.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, babe," Harry answered.

Groaning loudly, Louis could feel Harry smirk as the vibrator turned on once more. "Uhn, Harry," the sandy brunette groaned into his mobile.

Sitting on his knees, Louis reached behind, grasping the vibrator, pulling it out nearly all the way, angling it in the same direction Harry usually did when the made love, before plunging it back into himself, his back arching as the vibrations hit his prostate finally.

"Harry," he whimpered to his lover, repeating the action again, moaning loudly each time he made direct contact with the toy and his prostate.

"Louis," Harry said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "What are you –" and Harry was cut off when Louis abruptly said, "Fuck, Harry, I'm so close," groaning loudly in between the words.

He could hear the curly brunette yell to the driver to pick up speed when he finally understood what Louis was doing. Louis felt the vibrator turn off as the other male whispered to him, "fuck, just. Just wait."

Chuckling to himself, Louis stopped his ministrations, hanging up on Harry, and pulled the vibrator out. He only had to wait ten minutes for Harry to come through the front door, and open the door to Louis room, his own clothes already shed, and Louis only had to guess that, in the middle of his haste, Harry had started stripping at the front door, his clothes thrown everywhere, but he didn't get the chance to think more on it, because Harry was on top of him, kissing him roughly on the lips, entangling their tongues in a heated match, groaning lowly as the pricks rubbed against each other when Louis leaned back onto the bed, laying comfortably.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis groaned again, when they parted for when air became needed, and Harry started attacking the others neck, not caring if he left marks this time around. "That's exactly what I'm going to do to you, Louis," Harry whispered into said males ear, his voice rough and low from lust, causing Louis to groan once again, and arch his back into Harry.

"Turn around, and get on your knees," Harry said, removing himself from the other long enough so Louis could do what he was told.

Not wasting anytime, Harry leaned over to grasp the bottle of lube, coating his prick, not bothering to loosen Louis up as the vibrator had just been taken out recently, and positioning himself to Louis hole.

"You ready," he asked Louis, just for good measure, and when Louis gave a slight nod of the head, pushing into the tanned males arse tortuously slow, a groan escaping both of their lips from the intense pleasure it gave them.

When he was all the way inside, Harry rested his head on Louis back, peppering it with kisses here and there, making Louis push back into the other, wanting him to move, and voiced his desire.

"Move, Har- oh God," Louis shouted, fisting his sheets when Harry pulled back all the way, and snapped his hips forward, hitting the sandy brunette's prostate dead on.

"What was that," Harry asked, chuckling when all Louis could do was groan when Harry repeated the same action.

Smiling to himself, Harry thrusted into Louis a few more times as hard as he could, before pulling out to the tip, and going as slow as he could, knowing it would drive the other mad.

"Dammit, Harry," Louis growled, and tried to push back with his hips so Harry would move faster, but Harry held him in place, stopping his movements when he was half way.

"Harry," Louis whined once more, and groaned in frustration when Harry started pulling back, and that's when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Pulling himself away from the other, Louis face Harry, and push him onto his back, and straddling his hips, catching Harry off-guard, and thoroughly surprising the curly brunette by taking his prick, lining it up, and slamming himself down, making Harry latch onto Louis' hips and groaning from the heat radiating around his prick.

"Fuck, Louis," he groaned himself, watching the other male bounce up and down as fast and as hard as he could, and Louis moaned back when he felt Harry brushing against his prostate.

Removing one hand from the tanned hips, Harry grasped Louis prick, watching the male tip his head back in pleasure with just that simple gesture.

Stroking a few times, Harry couldn't take it anymore, watching Louis arch his back, bouncing up and down on his dick – the heat that was building in his stomach was about to come undone, and Harry wouldn't have that, not until Louis came first.

Sitting up, pulling out of Louis, and switching back into the position they were in first, Harry drove into Louis, making the other male yell out in surprise and pleasure. Snapping his hips as hard and as fast as possible, Harry reached around the two of them, pumping Louis in time with his thrusts.

A few short moments later, Louis came with a shout, coming hard into Harry's large hands and the sheets, and Harry didn't hold back anymore, driving into his boyfriends ass relentlessly until he followed suit, filling the others arse with his warm liquid, making Louis groan lowly.

Removing himself out of Louis, Harry laid on their bed, pulling Louis with him to cuddle in their aftermath.

"Best. Shag. Ever. Styles," was all Louis said, making Harry laugh at his bluntness.

"Glad you enjoyed it too, babe," Harry said, placing a kiss on the smaller males slightly sweaty cheek.

"I love you," Louis said, before falling deep asleep in Harry's arms. "I love you too," Harry, smiling down at Louis, his large hands absent-mindedly running up and down his sides, before falling suit, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
